Loucura
by Um-Minuto
Summary: E todos nós sabemos que, para um louco, só resta a loucura. /Light's Centred


**Loucura**

E lá estava você. Sentado em seu quarto. Caneta na mão, Death Note a sua frente. Televisão e computador ligados.

Uma. Duas. Três. Quatros pessoas morrendo. Todas por parada cardíaca.

E você sorriu. Estava fazendo o seu trabalho. O seu trabalho de Deus do novo mundo.

Mais um crime e a quinta pessoa logo morria. E seu sorriso aumentava. Você gostava daquilo, não?

Você parecia sentir a vida da pessoa que acabara de matar em sua pele. E como era boa a sensação. Como era bom sentir o grito, o horror, a angústia perfurar seu corpo.

Como era bom sentir a morte, não?

-x-

Louco. Você era um louco.

Matar, matar, matar. Só isso se passava em sua mente, não é?

Uma vida ia, seu sorriso vinha.

E assim você prosseguia sua vida. Sua _loucura_.

Você não ligava se parecia só mais um psicopata. Porque você sabia que não era. Você era Deus. E um deus não é um psicopata, não é?

E quanto à loucura? Bem, era de loucos que aquele mundo era feito. Qual o mal em ser mais um?

Você só ignorava o fato de ser o mais louco de todos.

-x-

_Um deus deve proteger seu mundo_.

Você sabia que não estava fazendo isso, não é? Mas mesmo assim continuou a enganar a todos. A enganar a si mesmo.

Você só queria continuar a matar e se para isso era necessário fingir, você iria fingir.

Deus? Haha, você nunca foi. E sabia bem disso. Mas quem disse que os outros precisavam saber?

Um deus não mata seu povo. Porque ninguém percebia isso, não é? Era inacreditável.

E você ria, ria e ria. Porque ninguém nunca ia descobrir sua farsa.

Sua farsa eterna.

-x-

Estorvos. Era o que aqueles detetives eram.

Por que tinham que se intrometer? Você só queria matar. Qual o problema nisso? Por que simplesmente eles não imitavam o resto das pessoas e acreditavam que você era um deus?

Por causa desses estorvos você teve que pensar, não é? E como era _chato _pensar. Principalmente quando você poderia estar se divertido por aí, matando ao invés de ficar pensando besteiras.

Estorvos, estorvos, estorvos. Por que eles não sumiam?

Por que não o deixavam em _paz_?

-x-

Misa Amane. O seu trunfo.

Com ela, você poderia se livrar finalmente de seus estorvos, não?

Ah, aqueles olhos. Como você desejava tê-los. Mal podia imaginar quantas pessoas conseguiria matar só com aqueles olhos.

Mas você não podia tê-los, não é? Não, não podia. Porque se tivesse, mais rápido morreria e menos tempo para matar teria. Que pena, não?

Bem, pelo menos você tinha Misa. E com Misa você daria um adeus aos estorvos. E aí... aí poderia voltar a matar como antes, não é?

Mas pena que não deu certo. Ela matou mais que você, não foi? E que raiva você sentiu! Matar era o _seu_ passatempo, não dela!

E tudo por culpa daqueles estorvos.

Você _tinha_ que exterminá-los.

-x-

Menos um, haha. Seu plano havia sido perfeito, não?

Você conseguira. Você era um gênio! Matou um de seus principais estorvos!

Pena que não havia sido pelas suas mãos, não é? Teria sido tão mais divertido...

Agora só faltava exterminar os estorvos idiotas que restaram. E aí sim, você poderia matar livremente, como sempre quis.

Você só não esperava que mais dois estorvos aparecessem...

-x-

Mello e Near. Dois prodígios.

Dois idiotas, isso sim. Atrapalharam-te, não foi? Quando você finalmente achou que poderia matar em paz, eles apareceram.

Logo quando seu mundo estava quase perfeito! Ele estava a um passo de virar o seu mundo de morte. Mas eles atrapalharam.

Mais dois estorvos.

E, dessa vez, nem Misa pôde ajudar.

Você estava sem trunfo.

-x-

Mikami Teru. Sua aparição foi magnífica, não foi?

Ele era perfeito. Perfeito para o seu plano.

Com ele, você acabaria fácil, fácil com aqueles dois estorvos.

Vitória. Você tinha a vitória nas mãos.

Mikami gostava de matar, assim como você. Dupla perfeita, não?

Com ele e com esse seu gosto por morte, seu sonho de um mundo morto estaria cada vez mais perto.

Ah, mas era uma pena o fato de você não saber que Mikami gostava de matar _demais. _

-x-

Derrota. Haha, essa palavra não é engraçada? Mas você não gosta dela, não é?

Você sempre gostou mais da vitória. Enchia sua boca para pronunciar esta palavra, não enchia?

Foi uma pena que a palavra que descrevia seus últimos momentos de vida era a derrota, não?

Deprimente também. Sim... _deprimente._

Lá estava você. Caído. Lutando por mais um pequeno grito de desespero. Respiração falha. Sangue jorrando. Onde estava a vitória?

Só dava para enxergar a loucura, não era?

A loucura.

Por mais que achasse que fosse a vitória que sempre esteve do seu lado, era a loucura sua melhor amiga. Não é?

Os estorvos ganharam. E não você.

E sabe por quê? Porque você, Light Yagami, é um louco.

E todos nós sabemos que, para um louco, só resta a loucura.

-x-x-x-

N/A: Minha segunda fic. Acho que está melhor que a primeira... Bem, assim espero. Agradeço a Srta. Abracadabra, minha nova beta, por corrigir meus erros.

Preferi explorar a loucura aqui. Espero que esteja bom.

Me pergunto se irei receber reviews...


End file.
